Some gas stations provide customers with full-service and self-service. The price per gallon of gasoline for full-service is higher than self-service to absorb labor costs associated with full service. To save money, most people self-service their vehicles. This requires the customer to exit her vehicle to manually pump, and pay for, the gas. Contemporary gas stations include machines that allow customers to pay for their gas at the pump with credit or debit cards. However, to enhance customer ease and efficiency of pumping gas at the self-service stations, it would be beneficial to provide a system that would allow customers to pump and pay for gas without having to leave the comfort of their vehicles.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide improved apparatus and methods for delivering fuel to a vehicle.
It is a provision of the invention to allow customers to pump and pay for gas at a filling station without having to leave the comfort of their vehicles.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved apparatus and methods for delivering fuel to a vehicle that may be easily and inexpensively implemented with existing filling stations.